


The Pitter Patter of Rain Makes Me Sleepy

by Roseflame44



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and  Gilbert cuddle during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pitter Patter of Rain Makes Me Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> or Aka the author has a major need for physical affection and she put all of it towards these two. 
> 
> (Comments are always welcome)

Stormy days are the best thing in the world, simply because there was so much one could do. Run out in the rain and get so soaked that your hair was plastered to your face and clothes clinging to every curve of your body. Or one could just sight near a window or overhang and just listen as the world refreshed itself with gentle rains. But the best thing to do was lay inside with someone you loved and just cuddle up.

This was why Matthew loved the rain. When he had been a child he and his brother had taken off into the back yard only to get horrifyingly muddy and tack in back inside like puppies. As he got older he found he loved the sound and often spent time up in his room sitting on the window sill and reading as rain rolled in big fat drops down the window. It was peaceful. 

______________

Matthew was drifting on the edges of sleep, he was warm and comfortable, the perfect combination to relax and nap. The thin fingers running through his hair helped immensely. Matthew sighed softly pushing back into the warmth behind him with a smile. Rainy days were good for this, good for relaxing in his husbands lap. 

“Hmmm, Birdie you look like a cat.” Speaking of said husband, Matthew grinned and moved to peck the albinos cheek. Matthew only hummed.

Truthfully Matthew did look like a cat, or at least he was acting like one. Reveling in the warmth and comfort behind him. His legs stretched out to the edge of the couch with a big fluffy blanket covering them. If he was one he'd be the most content cat ever. 

Behind the couch the soft patter of rain sped up and the slow rumble of thunder got louder. The noise of the outside that he loved combined with the slow breathing of the one he loved only served to push Matthew further into sleep. Before he new it he had drifted off. 

Gilbert smiled softly, planting a kiss on the head of soft blonde hair before him. He absently ran a hand through it again. The other hand was across Matthews stomach, arm encircling his husband. 

The albino smiled softly and pushed his nose into the soft locks, Matthew smelled like lilacs. This ray of sunshine laying against him was surely the best thing to have happened in his life. With that though Gilbert gently hugged Matthew closer and joined him in sleep.


End file.
